


Pasta

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: 10/10 headcanon, Alpha Enoch, Domestic Fluff, Enoch cooks dinner for pregnant bf, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Horace, Omega Verse, The “Horace is French” people for me, pregnant Horace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enoch notices Horace struggling with dinner and takes over for him.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Horace Somnusson
Kudos: 10





	Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> *comes back a year later with a iced latte and a mediocre mpreg enorace fic*
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys! But I’m back. With more omega verse content.

Enoch sighed as he watched his omega try and fail to grab the lid of the hat he had dropped.

“Love, are you sure you don’t want me to to cook dinner tonight?” He asked, laying a hand on Horace’s back.

“Yes I’m sure! What just because I pregnant I can’t do anything?”

“Horace-“

“I know, I know, I’m sorry” 

Enoch took to gently massaging his shoulders until he was leaning against the kitchen island.

“You’re due in two months, let me help you.”

Horace made a horrible whining noise “but you help me with everything! I can’t even handle you being at work! The least I can do is make dinner.”

Enoch chuckled, nuzzling Horace’s neck. “No, the least you can do is keep my child safe, the stress is bad for it.”

He led the blonde out of the kitchen and sat him down at the dining table. 

“I’ll tell you what, I cook, you tell me what to do”

“But you said I’m a control freak” Horace pouted, looking up at him.

“I’ll deal.” Enoch looked at the array of ingredients on the kitchen counter. “Okay, so pasta, that’s easy enough”

Horace nodded, “I already have the water boiling, so you can put the noodles in.”

Enoch dropped them into the boiling water and looked back at Horace. 

“okay, now put three garlics into that pan with the oil in it.”

“Three garlics.” Enoch repeated, with a smile

“Yes”

“You mean garlic cloves?”

“Oh I’m so sorry, three garlic cloves- English isn’t my first language, Enoch.” Horace huffed

“Aw, I’m sorry beautiful.”

He dropped them into the pan

“No, you have to crush them and cut them up.”

Enoch grimaced before reaching into the pan and pulling out one of the cloves.

“Enoch!” Horace squeaked “use a fork or something! Good god, theres hot oil in there.”

“Oop, okay, okay, take a breath.”

Horace looked at the ceiling rubbed his rounded stomach.

Enoch pulled the rest out with a spatula and cut them up to Horace’s liking, he followed the rest of his boyfriends instructions with the only hitch being in his onion cutting and ground beef separating skills, which Horace insisted on taking over.

Enoch served them both and anxiously watched the omega take a bite. To his relief, he hummed happily.

“It’s good!” Horace said, grinning ear to ear. “Thank you alpha”

Enoch blushed. “Thanks”

“Don’t think this is going to be a regular thing though. I may not be capable of anything, but I can still cook.”

“Of course you can my sweet.”


End file.
